heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Luke Cage/sheet
Skills ; Street Fighting (Expert) : Luke Cage is a masterful street fighter and knuckle up brawler. He's been fighting since a young age, against multiple opponents or one-on-one. He's a dedicated expert in using his environment to his advantage, as well as simply straight up whoopin' some ass. He doesn't pull punches and he doesn't believe in the notion of "fighting dirty", considering that when he fights it is for survival. Or to protect those that need protecting. His preference for fighting is using his own two hands, but he will use anything he can get his hands on as well. ; Martial Arts (Medium) : Luke Cage is adept in various forms of martial arts due to his constant training with his partner in stopping crime: Iron Fist. As close friends and allies, it goes without saying that Luke receives an incredible amount of instruction in various martial arts disciplines. While he has mastered none of them, his constant training allows him the potential to be something more than a street brawler with super powers. Someday. ; Boxing (Medium) : Luke Cage studied boxing while in prison. It was one of the only things that allowed him a legal way to channel his rage into something productive. While he is nowhere near capable of being a boxing legend, he does understand the foundation of the sport and could handle himself in the squared circle should the need for such things arise. With or without his special abilities. ; Athletics (Expert) : Luke Cage has been gifted in athletics since he was a child. He's been a natural athlete without ever playing any formal sports or getting any actual fitness or athletics training. All of his ability is natural and therefore can be modified to fit a variety of situations, on the fly. Things like running, climbing, jumping, tackling and various other physical activities round out Cage's tremendous athleticism. ; Street Knowledge (Expert) : Luke Cage was born and raised on the mean streets of Harlem... in the 80s. It was the time spent here and in the company of those that are of the lower socio-economic status that he learned how to traverse the social landscape of these types of places. While he happens to be from New York, the elements and the philosophy behind being street smart and streetwise remains the same. This allows Cage to be able to communicate with, investigate in and traverse various 'streets' in a manner that keeps him alive. ; Intimidation (Expert) : Luke Cage can be a very intimidating individual. Sometimes he uses his fists. Sometimes he uses his size. Sometimes he uses his words. And sometimes, the best times, he just stands there and glares until he gets what he wants. This tends to be his primary method of persuasion and it tends to work quite a bit of the time. Results may vary dependent on whom he's attempting to intimidate. ; Self Educated (Medium) : Luke Cage is a high school dropout but that doesn't mean he hasn't taken it upon himself to learn things throughout his life time. He's extremely well read and self-taught in a manner that normally wouldn't seem to be something someone in his position would do. Prison allowed him much free time to hit the books and he's become something of a Street Scholar. He knows a whole lot more than people give him credit for. ; Multilingual (Average) : Luke Cage has taught himself how to comprehend and speak a variety of languages. He can speak Spanish, French, and Wakandan. In addition to that, he's very well versed in slang from various cities across the nation as well as dialects. ; Criminal Mind (High) : Luke Cage has a criminal mindset. Granted, what he went to prison for was a frame job, but before then he was part of a gang and did jobs for the local criminal organizations. This gives him an insight into the way the criminal mind works, some adeptness with breaking & entering or theft, as well as just a blanket knowledge of the criminal underworld and how it works. ; The Law (Medium) : Luke Cage is not someone you'd expect to know the law, whether it be rules and regulations of the police or even how some of the things go down in the courtroom. That's one of the things that makes Cage different than the stereotypes that people seem to quantify him as. His time in prison allowed for some reading up on such things, which gives him a edge when dealing with law enforcement agencies and knowing just how far he can go as a Hero For Hire without breaking the law. He also knows loopholes. They come in handy. ; Speaker In The House (High) : Luke Cage is an incredible speaker. Whether he's speaking from experience or simply giving a rousing speech to his allies, Cage has a way with words. He could be trying to convince, persuade or even just inform. The topic or reasoning doesn't matter, as long as he's capable of speaking intelligently about it. He can be incredibly charismatic when it comes to letting the words flow in such a manner. This is one of the big ways he makes a difference. ; Leadership (Medium) : Luke Cage is a considerable leader. He knows how to value those he works with and use their strengths to the advantage of the team. He can put together a plan and enforces it, either through his words or by leading by example. He's not exactly shy about being in a leadership position nor does he seem to be a power tripper. He will defer to someone with a greater expertise on matters just as quick as he will stand up and lead. What makes him a good leader are the same qualities that make him a great man and friend: Honesty, Nobility and Positivity. ; Small Business (Average) : Luke Cage has some growing knowledge of running a small business. He knows and understands how to deal with the problems that can arise in being a small business owner and puts a lot of time and energy into keeping Heroes for Hire on the up and up. He is nowhere near a master of business practices or anything. He's just good at running a business. Powers and Abilities ; Superhuman Strength : Luke Cage has had his strength augmented in an incredible way by experimentation via a program that he signed up for in prison. This experiment initially caused his strength to be augmented to be capable of lifting 3 Tons. However, over the years, his strength has substantially increased to being able to lift 25 Tons. This also means that he can exert just as much force. Considering that his strength increases with age, there's the potential for his superhuman strength to continue to rise as well. ; Superhuman Stamina : Luke Cage's muscles have been augmented to superhuman levels. His muscles create considerably less fatigue toxins than that of normal and ordinary humans. This allows him to function at peak superhuman capacity for 24 hours before fatigue actually starts to affect him. With extreme duress he can likely push himself past these limits, but that would severely increase the rate at which he fatigues after that 24 hour mark. ; Superhuman Durability : Luke Cage's entire cellular structure has been augmented on a genetic level. His skin has become as hard as titanium steel. Beneath the skin, his muscle and bone are eons more dense than ordinary humans. All of these features combined allow Cage to be able to withstand a variety of different things. His skin is unable to be cut by any conventional bladed means nor can it be pierced by bullets. Beyond unbelievable metals such as Adamantium the only other thing that has been capable of piercing Cage's skin was an overpowered medical laser. Fire, extreme temperatures, one-ton impacts, explosions and other destructive energy attacks are all things that Cage seems to be able to tank, due to his marvelous durability. ; Accelerated Healing Factor : Luke Cage is blessed with an accelerated healing ability that allows him the chance to heal himself in a third of the time it takes normal humans. Granted, it is already difficult to harm or wound him in the first place, but should this happen, he will heal much faster than he would've prior to the experiment that turned him into the powerful man that he is today. Specials ; Family Matters : Luke Cage is a husband and a father. He's married to Jessica Jones and he's the father of budding adorableness, Danielle Cage. This is his family and this is why he continues to live and breathe. Taking things a step further, his extended family consists of the Heroes for Hire. ; Intellect : Luke Cage is smarter than he looks or than the stereotypes would suggest. He's self-educated and self-taught in various subjects. Though, he simply does have an above average intelligence that allows him to think on a level beyond most. Even if people wouldn't even believe that he would. ; Iron Will : Luke Cage has what many refer to as that Indomitable Will. Capable of sticking to his guns or even fighting against things that would drain the willpower away from someone on a normal basis. He's not easily convinced nor is his mind easy to break. This is not to say that he has some sort of defense against telepaths, but more that he's very stubborn-willed and can use this to his advantage in a lot of ways. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia ; Tougher Than Leather : Luke Cage has a leather jacket that is as durable as he is. However, he very rarely wears or uses it. It does hang in his closet though for special occasions. ; Gem Theater : Luke Cage is the proud co-owner of the Gem Theater located in Times Square. He shares ownership with his filmmaker friend, D.W. Griffith. This theater is also the location of the public offices of Heroes For Hire. ; Heroes For Hire : Luke Cage is the founder and current leader of the Heroes For Hire. This gives him access to everything that HFH has to offer, including databases, vehicles, cases and even heroes that are available for hire. ; Underground Avengers Identicard : Luke Cage was a member of the Underground Avengers. He still has his Indenticard. It may or may not continue to function in some ways, but Luke hasn't thrown it away because you never know when it'll be time for Assembling. ; Wrecker's Crowbar : Luke Cage is currently in possession of the magical crowbar that once belonged to the supervillain known as Wrecker. Luke took it. While a magical artifact of sorts, while in Luke's possession the crowbar is only capable of things like indestructibility and incredible destructive potential such as being able to demolish a building in minutes. The potential for greater things exists within this crowbar but they have yet to be unlocked by Cage. Also, Cage doesn't give a crap. ; Harlem : Luke Cage is Harlem. This is his 'hood. In much of the same way certain people claim Hell's Kitchen, Cage has claimed Harlem. Nothing goes on down here without his say so or without him knowing about it. Informants, the streets themselves, they all answer to Luke Cage. Whether they want to or not. ; Mama Cage : Luke Cage's Mama is alive and kicking and she don't take no mess. From nobody. Including her son. She will also whoop up on anybody that dares try to hurt her family. Including her son. ; Tiara : Luke Cage kept his tiara from his costumed hero days. It will belong to Dani someday. Flaws and Drawbacks ; Family Man : Luke Cage has a wife and daughter that he cares about more than anything in the world. They are his entire being and reason for existing and nothing will stand between him and their safety. Also: Mama Cage. ; Near-Unbreakable Flesh : Luke Cage's skin is can only be pierced by unconventional metals such as Adamantium. Beyond that, to date, only an extremely overpowered medical laser has been known to be able to penetrate Luke's skin. This makes surgery and other medical procedures requiring breaking through his skin highly difficult. ; Radiation : Luke Cage can be hurt by extreme and excessive amounts of radiation. Such radiation can creates burns that will severely harm him. Prolonged exposure could even kill him. ; Race : Luke Cage is a black man in America. As much as the world would like to think that things like stereotypes, racism and other historically 'bad' things are no longer a threat, that simply isn't the case. It doesn't matter how strong Cage is, this is something he will always have to deal with. ; Working Class Hero : Luke Cage does not have the luxury of being a billionaire with a flying suit or an inheritance to live off of. Cage has to work every dime he collects and that is something that will always be troublesome. It's hard to save the world when you're also trying to pay the rent. ; Enemies : Luke Cage has amassed a few enemies over the years of superheroing. Whether it is from his days as a Hero For Hire or his days being an Underground Avenger, there are a list of people that may want to see Cage harmed or even dead. There are also enemies of the Avengers, Heroes For Hire and anyone that Cage associates with on a regular basis to be on the look out for. ; People's Champion : Luke Cage has a responsibility to the People. Whether it be the people of New York or just People in general, Luke Cage believes himself to be their champion. He comes from the same beginnings as most of them and thus strives to make sure that he never forgets where he came from by sticking up for them and what he believes in. Relationships ; Jessica Jones : "My wife. I will beat your ass if you touch her. After she does, anyway." ; Danielle Cage : "My daughter. Don't even think about it, mother@*&#er." ; Mama Cage : "My Mama don't play. Where you think I got it from?" ; Iron Fist : "You don't gotta' be blood to be family." ; Misty Knight : "She's one bad mamma jamma. I'm sorry, it's the 'fro. Gets me every time." ; Colleen Wing : "All I know is she can kick your ass. That's all I need to know." ; Shang-Chi : "I still don't understand the words that be comin' outta' his mouth. But the way he fights? I don't need to." ; D.W. Griffith : "Crazy ass filmmakin' friend of mine. I keep tellin' this fool I ain't doin' no reality show. Even if Cage Knows Best has a nice ring to it." ; Clint Barton : "He don't miss. And his sarcasm be havin' me in stitches." ; Spider-Man : "He gets on my nerves." Characters with Rels Set Clinton Barton: Clint and Luke got along great while they both worked with the Underground Avengers, despite going separate ways hero wise the two men keep in touch. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24800 Sheets